Finding Peace
by tinabug
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Deucalion after he was healed? It turns out that Marin wants to see him back on the path of the man he used to be as well. She gives him the name of a Priestess who can help him and provide him with a safe place while he does some soul searching.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked down at her phone and felt her lips pull down into a frown. 'Why does she keep calling me,' she thought as she put the phone back in her pocket. This however did not stop her phone from vibrating repeatedly. After an hour of almost nonstop vibrating, she had finally had enough.

"What?" she said angrily as she answered the phone. Her other fist was clenched so hard that blood droplets began to hit the floor.

"Kagome," the other voice said calmly.

"What do you want, Marin?" Kagome said in a more calm and defeated voice. She had hoped to never speak with this particular woman ever again. The brother, she liked but the sister was a different story altogether.

"I want to ask you for a favor," Marin said. She glanced at the male beside her as she spoke to Kagome on the phone. She knew that Kagome would be perfect for this, if she could get her to agree. The male beside her gave a curious glance to the phone, probably wondering why she was calling someone who obviously wanted nothing to do with her.

"I need you to let someone stay with you. This person needs to do some soul searching and yours is the most peaceful and protected place that I know of," Marin.

Kagome squinted her eyes and pinched her nose in annoyance and frustration. She glanced back at her house and thought about how she would deal with a guest. Her mom and grandfather had already passed on and Souta had been gone for years. 'Alone,' she thought. She had been alone for several years.

"And the name of this person?" she decided to ask. She would consider it. After all, once she hung up with Marin then she could always call and ask Deaton.

"Deucalion," Marin said and almost jumped at the loud thunk sound on the other line. This also drew Deucalion's attention as he was staring at the phone now. She noticed his head was tilted to the side to, as if he was listening to something only his senses could pick up.

Kagome felt her breath hitch as the phone slid from her hand. That was a name she recognized. He was some kind of supreme alpha werewolf that headed an entire pack of alphas. He was also a killer and known to murder anyone who stood in his way. She stared down at the phone in shock as she debated on whether or not to pick it back up.

It took a moment to get her breathing back to normal but when she did she picked the phone back up. Her hands only shook the smallest amount as she asked, "And is this Deucalion next to you?"

"I am here, Miss Higurashi," a deep voice answered her.

"Just Kagome is fine," she said in reflex to that.

"Alright, Kagome. What did you wish to ask of me?" Deucalion asked.

"Has Marin explained to you who I am?" was her first question. This would give her a good place to start.

Deucalion thought over everything that he had been told about Kagome from Marin after his battle with Scott and Derek. "She has told me a little bit about you. She said you were a priestess and that you would be able to help me find peace with myself," he explained.

"Do you know what a priestess is exactly?" she asked.

"Only that it is a form of holy person and that you have abilities," was his answer. He wondered if her asking these questions meant that she was willing to help him. He was also curious to meet someone of unknown abilities that even seemed to make Marin nervous.

Kagome hummed in amusement at that. It seems that she had only explained the basics about her. She was sort of happy about that as this gave her an advantage over Deucalion. He'd be more cautious around her if he did not know her abilities.

She then pulled the phone away from her head and quickly typed up a text to Deaton. She then put the phone back to her ear to continue talking to Deucalion. "And has she explained that the whole killing and violence thing are not welcome on my shrine?" she asked.

"I am aware of that. I merely seek a place of peace in order to find myself and become the man I once used to be," was his answer. It was the truth. He had lost himself to anger and vengeance.

Kagome thought about his response as the phone vibrated. She pulled it away to read the incoming text. Deaton had been quick to respond back to her. She was satisfied with what she read and put the phone back to her ear.

"Then you are welcome here. I hope you can find the peace that you are looking for," she said. Deaton's text had stated that he believed Deucalion had changed and that with proper guidance, he could stay on the right path and even agreed that she would be able to help him.

"Thank you, Kagome," Deucalion said looking over at Marin and nodding his head. "I will call you and inform you of what flight I am coming in on once I have it booked."

"That will be fine. I can pick you up from the airport. It will probably be better for you than getting a cab," she said.

Marin took the phone as Deucalion handed it to her. "Thank you, Kagome. I will owe you for this favor," she said.

"I'll make sure that you pay it," Kagome said as she hung up. She then turned and walked over to her fridge. 'Guess I do need to stock up if I am going to have a guest,' she thought upon seeing the limited supplies she had.

She decided to go shopping and turned to grab her pursed and money before locking up and leaving the house.

Right before she walked down the steps, she turned and looked at her house. 'It will be nice not to be alone again,' she thought before turning and going down the steps.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Teen Wolf. So what do you guys think of this plot.


	2. Chapter 2

IKagome hummed as she waited for Deucalion's flight to start unloading passengers. Her humming stopped as she noticed passengers were finally coming through. Marin had sent her a picture but she had senses of her own that would help her find him.

Deucalion was one of the last to get off the plane. As he walked through the door he instantly found who was waiting for him. Her powers were drawing him to her. As he started walking towards her, he noticed that she stiffened up for a moment and then turned and looked straight at him. It seems that she was able to notice him just as he noticed her.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she said as she held out her hand in greeting.

Deucalion shocked her by turning her hand over and giving it a kiss, instead of shaking it. "I am Deucalion. Thank you for meeting me here, Kagome. All I have to do is go and get my luggage and I will be ready to go. I hope that is not too much of an inconvenience," He said as he introduced himself and explained what he needed to do before going.

Kagome smiled and looked up at him, "That's not a problem. I just hope your luggage arrived safely. I can show you where to pick it up," she said.

Without even thinking about how her actions may look, she grabbed his hand and then pulled him in the direction he needed to go. It was crowded and she didn't plan on losing him.

Deucalion found himself surprised when she grabbed his hand and started pulling him around. He couldn't help but notice her hands were much smaller and daintier than his. His hand tightened on hers in response to that thought as he knew there may be people coming after him in revenge and while he wouldn't actively seek out people, he would still have to protect himself and his host.

Luckily his luggage was some of the first that came through so he was able to get everything quickly. As he followed Kagome through the crowds to get to her car, he began memorizing her scent so he would be able to find her anywhere. Surprisingly, she smelled absolutely wonderful. Something in her scent just drew him to her and he doubted he would ever forget it.

The car ride home was mostly silent as he studied everything he could see. Occasionally, he would ask Kagome a question and she would answer. She seemed to understand he was taking everything in so left him to it. He kind of enjoyed that.

Once they pulled into a parking lot that seemed to be at the bottom of a lot of stairs, they got out of the car. Kagome gave a big grin and walked around until she was standing in front of Deucalion. She then motioned to the steps and up them.

"Welcome to Sunset Shrine. Home to the last living priestess and it will now be your home for as long as you need it," Kagome said. She just knew that the next few days of getting him settled in would be fun. It was nice to finally not be alone. Maybe while he's finding himself, she could do the same thing.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I really hope you guys enjoy the update. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked up from making dinner as Deucalion walked into the kitchen, his nose twitching. She almost laughed out loud but managed to stop herself.

Deucalion walked over to where he could watch her complete their meal and he took in a deep breath. It seems that Kagome had gone overboard on a welcoming dinner, though he wouldn't complain. It smelled absolutely mouthwatering and it had been a long time since he had an actual home cooked meal.

Kagome watched him amused as he seemed to be enjoying smelling what he was seeing. She would admit she probably went a bit overboard but she also knew he had been on a plane for a very long time and airline food never really left her satisfied. She had made steaks, a salad, baked potatoes, tsukemono (Japanese pickles), miso soup, and some rice.

Deucalion was the first to speak. "This smells wonderful, Kagome. Can I be of assistance?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and shook her head and replied, "I'm just putting things on the table. Everything is done," she said before humming and tilting her head to the side and then adding, "Well, there is one tray left. It has the stuff for the salad on it and several steak sauces as I was unsure of your tastes. It's on that counter there if you could put it in the middle of the table please." She then pointed to the condiment tray she was talking about.

Deucalion nodded his head and went to retrieve the requested item. He was shocked by the variety provided and also a bit touched. It had been a long time since any sort of kindness or thoughtfulness had been directed at him, although he would be the first to admit that he did not deserve it.

Kagome smiled as he brought out the last thing needed to set the table. She was happy to be able to finally cook for more than herself for a chance. She was also looking forward to using this as time to actually talk to him. She had only gotten a little bit from Marin and then from him at the airport and on the ride here. He had mostly been unpacking his things in his new room and had been looking around the property.

"So," Kagome began as they sat down to eat, "Deucalion, why don't you tell me a story."

Deucalion canted his head to the side and studied the woman in front of him. So far she had given him space but he knew it was time to tell his host about his past and why he was there, so he began the best way he know how, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I am not sure whether to write out his story or not or to maybe even add more to it. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
